Red Eyes
by Call me D like L
Summary: Aku teringat seseorang, tapi siapa ya? aku lupa' gumam L.
1. Prolog

**Red Eyes**

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer: Death note ©Tsugumi Ohba And Takeshi Obata**

* * *

"Konban wa L-sama!"

"Konban wa,"

"L, pada saat kau keluar telah terjadi kasus pembunuhan"

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, ketemu! Ini dia buruanku salanjutnya!"

"Dia, BB ya?"

_Jalan hidup manusia sudah ditentukan, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya._

"Dasar pembunuh psikopat, kau pikir bisa mengubah dunia dengan cara seperti itu?"

BB terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak, aku tidak berniat mengubah dunia ini dengan tanganku"

"Lantas, apa tujuanmu dengan membunuhi para 'sampah' itu?"

Seringai menyeramkan BB muncul ketika L menanyakan itu.

"Aku ingin mengalahkanmu!"

_Ketika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, maka tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya._

"Lantas kenapa kau membunuh orang tua kita?!"

"Mereka telah melupakan keeksistentian orang-orang seperti aku"

"Selamat tinggal BB, aku tidak akan melupakanmu saudara kembarku"

"Dor!"

_Kejam? Memang seperti itu hidup, kalau tidak kejam bukan hidup namanya._

* * *

**Aneh ya? Maklum author baru! Review ya? Flame juga ga papa! Asal yang membangun! REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chap 1: When my sweetest thing has done

**Red Eyes**

**Chap 1: When my sweetest thing has done**

**Disclaimer: Death note ©Tsugumi Ohba And Takeshi Obata**

* * *

L POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri trotoar menuju mini market. Stok kue, teh, kopi, dan makanan manisku sudah habis, jadi aku harus segera membelinya karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpa itu. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya aku sampai juga di mini market 24 jam. Sebenarnya aku tak perlu susah-susah berjalan jauh, aku bisa saja menyuruh Watari atau orang-orang kepercayaanku untuk membelikanku makanan manis, tapi aku kasihan pada mereka karena ini sudah larut malam dan mereka juga butuh istirahat. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi aku segera memasuki mini market itu dan segera menyerbu makanan manis yang ada. Setelah membayar semua makanan itu, aku pun segera meninggalkan mini market itu.

Di perjalanan pulang, aku melihat berbagai pemandangan yang sebenarnya tidak pantas dilihat. Di gang sempit kulihat ada sekelompok geng yang sedang mabuk-mabukkan, ada juga perampok yang sedang melucuti barang berharga korbannya, dan tak ketinggalan juga ada sepasang manusia yang sedang bercinta. Empat tahun yang lalu mungkin pemandangan seperti ini hampir jarang dijumpai. Itu berkat orang bodoh yang menganggap dirinya dewa yaitu Kira. Kira memang sudah tidak ada sekarang. Ia sudah mati, tepatnya tewas di tangan Shinigami. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin dia hidup lagi dan membunuhi semua orang yang tidak pantas hidup itu. Pemikirannya memang benar, tapi tindakannya salah. Membangun dunia yang penuh kedamaian dengan ketakutan akan dibunuh menurutku sangat salah. Cara itu justru tidak akan menciptakan kedamaian yang sejati. Sudahlah, lagipula bila Kira masih hidup, aku tidak akan hidup sepeti sekarang. Tanpa terasa akhirnya aku sampai juga di gedung Wammy house. Setelah aku berada di dalam gedung, aku pun langsung disambut oleh para karyawan Wammy house.

"Selamat malam L-sama!"

"Selamat malam,"

Setelah membalas salam mereka, aku langsung menaiki lift menuju ruanganku di lantai paling atas gedung ini. Sesampainya di ruanganku, Watari yang mengatahi kedatanganku langsung menemuiku.

"L, pada saat kau keluar telah terjadi kasus pembunuhan."

Aku tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar perkataan Watari karena sebagai detektif, aku memang sering menangani kasu pembunuhan seperti yang dikatakan Watari.

"Lanjutkan,"

"Baik, korbannya adalah seorang penjahat yang sedang dicari LAPD. Mayatnya ditemukan di kamar apartemennya di Los Angeles. Kondisi mayatnya terpotong-potong dengan rapi menjadi beberapa bagian."

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Korbannya penjahat ya? Kira sudah mati, tidak mungkin dia yang melakukan. Lagi pula kalaupun Kira pelakunya, penyebab tewasnya korban pasti hanya serangan jantung."

"Jadi, menurut anda siapa pelakunya?"

Aku terdiam lagi,

"Watari, aku minta data-data pembunuhannya dan juga bukti-bukti di TKP serta bila ada saksi, segera bawa kemari."

Watari mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Baik!"

End of L POV

Sementara itu di tempat lain tepatnya di sebuah apartemen di Los Angeles, seorang lelaki berambut acak-acakkan dengan kaus hitam dan celana jeans biru sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Hm, siapa lagi ya? Aku bingung"

Dia bergumam sambil mencari sesuatu pada daftar penjahat di laptopnya dengan mata merahnya.

"Ah! Ketemu!"

Tiba-tiba dia berjingkrak dengan senangnya setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari.

"Hm, hm, buruanku selanjutnya telah kutemukan! George T Gerrard, buronan FBI yang sedang dicari-cari di Amerika. Umurnya sudah pendek, dia akan mati pada tanggal 17 desember 2009. aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum dia mati dan juga segera menambah stok 'strawberry'ku! Hm, hm, hm, hm, hahahahahahaha!!!!"

Seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya berubah menjadi tawa yang mengerikan.

**To be continued**

**Gaje ya? Yasud, jangan lupa review ya? Supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya! Silahkan bagi yang mau nge-flame, saya terima, asalkan yang membangun.**

**Sekali lagi mohon review buat para senpai!**


	3. Chap 2: Hi! my name is BB!

**Red Eyes**

**Chap 2: Hi, my name is Beyond Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: Death note ©Tsugumi Ohba And Takeshi Obata**

BB POV

Senang sekali rasanya bisa menemukan mangsaku berikutnya. Entah kenapa aku jadi terobsesi membunuhi orang seperti ini. Mungkin karena kejadian itu. Sudah lama sekali ya? Tapi biarlah, hal seperti itu tak usah dipikirkan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah segera menemukan buruanku. Setelah puas berjingkrak-jingkrak dan tertawa, aku segera mengambil pisau kesayanganku yang terletak di dalam laci lemariku dan segera pergi meninggalkan apartemenku.

End Of BB POV

"Aizawa-san, apa anda sudah menemukan petunjuk?"

"Belum L, di TKP tak ada petunjuk apa-apa"

"Oh begitu ya? Terima kasih"

L mengakhiri pembicaraannya melalui mikrofonnya dengan Aizawa.

'Hm, penyelidikan di TKP tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Menurut keterangan saksi, sang korban saat itu sedang menuju ke suatu tempat sambil membawa koper berisikan sesuatu. Sepertinya uang. Saat korban menuju ke sebuah gang, para saksi mendengar adanya teriakan. Saat dilihat, si korban sudah tidak ada di tempat. Keesokan harinya, korban ditemukan dengan kondisi terpotong-potong di jalan terakhir kali saksi melihatnya. Mutilasi, aku jadi ingat seseorang, tapi siapa ya? Aku lupa' batin L sambil memasukkan sepotong strawberry shortcake-nya ke dalam mulutnya.

Saat sedang menyeruput tehnya, tiba-tiba laptopnya berbunyi. Di layarnya muncul tulisan Mo.

"Mogi ya?" gumam L sambil menekan tombol di mikrofonnya.

"Ada apa Mogi-san? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Tanpa basa-basi L menyerbu orang yang ada seberang sana dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya L, aku menemukan sesuatu. Kupikir ini petunjuk"

L terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab perkataan salah satu bawahannya yang bernama Mogi.

"Baik, apa yang kau temukan?"

"Di tempatku ada seorang saksi yang mengaku telah melihat seseorang yang sepertinya adalah si pembunuh. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

L terdiam sejenak, lalu ia memakan strawberry shortcake-nya lagi.

"Hei L, bagaimana?"

Mogi sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban L. Sementara itu L masih saja sibuk memakan kue-kue manis yang tergeletak di atas mejanya.

"Baiklah, saya akan ke tempat anda. Segera kirimkan alamat anda ke database Wammy House"

L menjawab pertanyaan Mogi setelah ia menghabiskan tehnya. Lalu saat itu juga L memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Mogi.

Di tempat Mogi.

"Halo L? Cih! Seenaknya saja ia memutuskan jaringan komunikasinya! Padahal ada yang mau kukatakan lagi, seandainya dia itu bukan atasanku, sudah kucincang-cincang dia!"

Mogi sangat kesal dengan kelakuan atasannya yang seenaknya itu. Mogi hampir membanting Blackberry Bold yang baru dibelinya kalau saja dia tidak diingatkan oleh hatinya yang berkata 'Hei bodoh! Itu barang mahal tau!' pada dirinya.

Kembali ke tempat L.

"Watari, nanti siang, tolong antarkan aku ke alamat ini ya?" tanya L pada Watari yang berada di sampingnya sambil menunjukkan laptopnya. Watari melihat laptop L sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Los Angeles ya? Baiklah,"

"Terima kasih Watari"

L tersenyum pada Watari lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

BB POV

Akhirnya sampai juga, jadi seperti ini ya apartemennya? Bagus, indah sekali. Susah juga mencari alamatnya, dia selalu berpindah-pindah tapi akhirnya kutemukan juga alamatnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera menekan bel pintunya. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara langkah kai mendekati pintu. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat, sampai akhirnya langkah kaki itu berhenti.

"Siapa?! Dan ada perlu apa?"

Suara berat seperti orang membentak terdengar dari dalam pintu.

"Aku Beyond Birthday, aku kesini ada perlu denganmu. Apa kau George T Gerrard?"

Aku menjawab seadanya karena aku tak suka berbohong. Lagipula bohong itu dosa, hehehe.

"Ya benar, aku George T Gerrard, tapi aku tak mengenalmu!"

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku masuk? Urusanku tidak akan selesai kalau kau tidak memperbolehkanku masuk"

Sesaat aku mendengar ia berbicara pada seseorang, sepertinya pada seorang wanita. Tapi dari sini tidak kedengaran jelas.

"Baiklah! Ayo masuk!"

Akhirnya dia membukakan pintu untukku. Seringai pun muncul di wajahku.

"Terima kasih, tenang saja urusanku tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama. Mungkin cuma lima menit saja"

End of BB POV

L POV

"Apakah sudah sampai Watari?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Watari menghentikan mobilnya.

"Sudah L"

Watari keluar dari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu untukku.

"Terima kasih Watari"

Aku segera beranjak dari posisi duduk kesayanganku ketika Watari membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku lalu segera menutup pintu mobil yang tadi dibuka oleh Watari.

"Di sini ya?" gumamku sambil merogoh kantung celanaku untuk mengambil sebuah lollipop, kemudian menjilatinya setelah membuka bungkusnya. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut cepak**(Model rambut Mogi cepak kan?) **datang menghampiriku.

"L, akhirnya kau datang juga, ayo kita segera menemui saksi yang kukatakan di telepon"

Aku menoleh ke arah Watari yang berada di belakangku.

"Kau ikut Watari?"

"Baiklah, saya ikut"

Setelah memastikan Watari akan ikut, aku pun segera menikuti Mogi menuju ke tempat saksi yang dibicarakan Mogi. Kasus ini sepertinya sudah menyita perhatianku akhir-akhir ini. Selain dari korbannya yang hanya penjahat seperti kasus Kira, cara membunuhnya juga 'unik'. Membunuh korban dengan semacam alat tajam, lalu setelah korban mati pembunuhnya memutilasinya. Sepertinya si pembunuh tidak mempunyai motif apa-apa, karena harta korban tidak diambil dan juga si pembunuh tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan si korban. Hanya iseng atau… dia psikopat?.

"Hei L, kita sudah sampai"

"Oh ya, mana saksinya?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena perkataan Mogi.

"Di sini"

Aku menoleh ke sebuah toko roti yang ada di depanku yang terletak diantara toko buku dan sebuah rumah kecil kemudian Mogi membuka pintu toko itu.

"Permisi"

Mogi memasuki toko roti itu, diikuti oleh aku kemudian Watari. Setelah berada di dalam, kami di sambut oleh seorang wanita tua yang tersenyum kepada kami. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kenal dengan wanita itu, namun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Selamat datang! Wah jadi ini detektifnya? Kukira siapa, ternyata kau L. Lama tidak bertemu ya?"

"Eh?"

End of L POV

Di dalam suatu apartemen, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang mengitari seorang lelaki yang terikat di atas meja sambil menjilati bekas darah di pisaunya. Lelaki itu terikat dengan selotip dan tali di sekujur tubuhnya sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Di lantai apartemen itu terlihat banyak bekas darah yang sudah hampir mengering yang sepertinya milik sesosok tubuh perempuan paruh baya yang tergolek tak bernyawa di pojok ruangan.

"Hm, maaf ya telah menghabiskan banyak waktumu! Kukira hanya sampai lima menit saja, ternyata sampai lima belas menit, hehehe"

Pemuda itu tertawa dengan santainya sambil terus menjilati darah di pisaunya. Lelaki yang terikat di atas meja itu menatap wajah pemuda yang sedang mengitarinya sambil meronta-ronta sampai pemuda yang tadi mengitarinya berhenti dan menatap wajah lelaki itu sambil menyeringai.

"Sudah tidak sabar ya? Baiklah, akan kuselesaikan urusanku, tapi kumulai dari mana dulu ya? Ah, dari mata saja dulu supaya kau tidak terlalu sakit. Oke, siap ya? Akan kumulai!"

**To Be Continued**

**Tambah gaje kayaknya. oh ya, Gomen kemarin Chapter satunya ada dua, sebenernya yang satu lagi prolog, tapi saya lupa kasih judul prolog ke tulisan chapter satunya itu. Gomen ya? Oke review? Chapter depan saya mau mempertemukan BB dan L untuk dinikahkan! (digetok) ga kok, mereka gak bakal saya nikahin tapi nanti L bakal ketemu BB di suatu tempat, makanya review ya?**

**Arigatou!**


End file.
